Bly
Bly, or CC-5052, was a clone marshal commander who served under Jedi General Aayla Secura during the Clone Wars. Bly was trained by Alpha-17, who trained other commanders; he got his nickname from him too. He commanded the 327th Star Corps, consisting of 36,864 clone troopers. Just like every other trooper, he was a clone of Jango Fett. History Bly was among the first of clone marshal commanders to be trained by Alpha-17. Bly was trained as an ARC trooper, which gave him a more independent mindset in regards to different tactical situations. Being a commander, Bly helped to relay regular clone troopers' messages to their Jedi Generals. In 22 BBY, Bly with the help of Jedi Aayla Secura, were sent on a mission to retrieve information from the memory banks of a tactical droid. Bly and Secura set a trap for the droid, with Secura beheading it. Sky Battle of Quell Secura and her forces would suffer heavy damage due to getting attacked by several Munificent-class star frigates while on a mission with three Venator-class Star Destroyers that were being sent to Quell. Secura ordered Bly to to destroy the attacking forces and with the help of Anakin Skywalker, his padawan Ahsoka and Captain Rex, the droid forces were defeated. Unfortunately for them, the Separatists sent more droids in an attempt to take down the ship. Bly, Secura, Skywalker, Tano and Rex barely escaped several explosions that were going off in the ship. Later Bly realized that the cruiser that they were investigating was on a direct crash course with a star. The troopers tried to redirect the ship's course and they finally did, after powering down all the ship's systems. Secura was able to power the ship back again, and Ahsoka piloted the ship around the star and crash landed on a planet called Maridun. Battle of Maridun On Maridun, Bly discovered a tablet that was carved which showed a humanoid fighting some sort of enemy, which meant that there was intelligent life on the planet. Bly, Secura, Tano, Flash, Cameron and Lucky decided to look for the trees that were depicted on the tablet, leaving Captain Rex behind to watch over the injured Skywalker. As Bly and the rest followed a path in the grass that was used to drag tree seed pods, they were attacked by a pair of animals. Bly killed one of the animals, which frightened the other one, but Cameron, Flash and Lucky were killed. Finding a village who believed in non violence, Ahsoka asked them to help Anakin. The leader decided to send his son, who was a healer who said one of their party had to stay, which was Secura, who had to stay in the village. Bly was not allowed to remain in the village due to him carrying a blaster. Arriving back at where Skywalker and Rex were, an animal was attacking the shelter as well as Anakin and Rex. Bly helped out Anakin, while the leader's son stunned the creature. Separatist forces attacked the village and Bly and Rex fired at a recon droid, with Bly jamming its comlink. The droid ran away, while Bly, Secura and Rex tried to to catch it and destroy it. Secura was finally able to destroy the droid, and the group climbed a nearby tree and spotted a shuttle. Bly stated that getting to the spot with the shuttle would be hard, but Skywalker noticed that the Separatist's had a new weapon that destroyed anything that wasn't a droid. Bly and Rex, who was closely observing the weapon, tried to run away, but Bly tripped on a log and his grappling cable was not able to grab onto a tree. Secura saved him just in time. Bly, as well as the others finally destroy the droid forces and they were rescued by Admiral Yularen bringing in a cruiser to evacuate the clones and Jedi. He saw action on lots of different planets including Felucia, Quell, Honoghr, Maridun, Saleucami, New Holstice, Endor, Alzoc III, and Florrum. Order 66 While Commander Bly was on Felucia, he shot down Aayla Secura, Jedi Padawan Ekria, and Jedi Padawan Drake Lo'gaan, though the padawans miraculously survived. Bly would hunt the padawans down, but Darth Vader would end up killing Jedi Padawan Zonder, and injuring Ekira and Lo'gaan, but they still managed to survive and go into exile. Armor and Equipment Bly initially wore Phase I clone trooper armor with a kama which signified his rank, an ARC trooper pauldron and polarized macrobinoculors. He used a pair of DC-17 hand blasters, which the handles were made of krayt dragon pearls. He also used a DC-15A blaster rifle and a DC-15S blaster. Occasionally, he would use a jetpack when the mission called for it, but preferred battles on foot. Appearances * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Sources * References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:327th Star Corps Category:Systems Army Alpha Category:2nd Sector Army Category:Clone troopers Category:Tattooed clone troopers Category:Scarred clone troopers Category:Clone marshal commander